Evolution's Unstoppable Will
by The Cursed Prophet
Summary: Please do not read this yet. I have to completely re write this from scratch. My Microsoft word doesn't want to save my work, so i have to use the edit feature here. the Summary for the story is inside.
1. Unforseen Occurance

I've decided to take up the challenge of doing this crossover because it sounded cool, but I will need help on it though. If anyone willing to help, please do so. Naruto/Prototype will be the main crossover but in reality this will be several, what they are, will be revealed in the future.

I'm giving Naruto a new range of powers that will possibly give him the edge he needs and the attitude adjustment he deserves.

In the Anime and Manga he's too happy and dimwitted, and I'm sick of that. Ignoring reality is cowardice at its all time high, and we all know Naruto's not a Coward.

Summary: What If during the battle between The Sannin and their apprentices, Naruto was struck down and was killed? What if the Kyuubi stopped that by revealing itself to be something more, which in turn, made Naruto something more? What if The Kyuubi was actually Alex Mercer: The Blacklight Virus?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prototype or anything else I use in this story.

Evolution's Unstoppable Will

"Believe it" Normal Speech

"_Believe It" Thought_

"**Chidori" Demon/Justu**

"_**Rasengan" Demon Thought**_

"Consume" Alex

'_Consume'_ Alex's Thought

Chapter 1: A Titan's End, An Unforeseen Beginning

"**RASENGAN! (Spiral Chakra Sphere)" **Naruto yelled as he rammed the sphere of chakra into Kabuto's chest. The he coughed up blood and collapsed on his back. The Number One Surprising Ninja of the Leaf Village stayed true to his title by completing the Forth Hokage's Famed Justu, which caught Tsunade, Kabuto, and Orochimaru off guard. Jiraiya only smirked.

"Ha! I told ya the boy would do it!" Jiraiya said proudly. He had heard about the bet with Tsunade and supported his student one-hundred percent of the way. Tsunade only nodded in agreement. The boy actually pulled it off.

She had betted that he mastered the Rasengan by the end of the remainder of the week; just to see if he could do it, just to see if he was really someone to believe in.

She would gladly give this boy her necklace, the very necklace that she believed to be cursed. She truly believed that Naruto would break the curse, and by becoming the Fifth Hokage, she would make sure of that.

"Of all the people to do _that justu,_ it had to be him!" Orochimaru snarled. That justu and another made his mortal enemy famous throughout the Elemental Nations. He was even dubbed 'The Strongest Ninja in the Leaf's history.' But all of that was in the past. He had to end this battle now and get away with his life, but how? He smashed Jiraiya into the ground with his tongue and ran straight for Tsunade and the now unconscious boy.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Tsunade screamed frantically. The boy started to convulse and cough violently as he lay on his back. The boy became pale, his hair started to lose its color, hell his eyes were becoming gray. She did a quick Diagnostics justu and didn't like what she saw. In short…

He was dying. The boy's vitals were dropping fast. It's as if he deteriorating or something. Tsunade pumped as much chakra as she could into the boy but it wasn't working. She turned around to see Kabuto chuckling and she asks,

"What's so damn funny?" Kabuto only smirked, his features began to change, and his eyes became red with yellow slit pupils His grin threatened to split his face as he spoke.

"I've extensively damage the chakra coils around his heart. I also disconnected him from the Nine Tailed Fox, so there won't be any help there. He's good as dead." And with that, Kabuto lost consciousness due to the damage done by Naruto's Rasengan. Tears fell upon Naruto almost naturally calm face. He was really gone.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Inside the sewer like structure, you could hear loud clangs of metal, sharp hisses and a ferocious roar. Further down the path lies a giant cage. Something not of this world had to be in a cage that big, right? Well the 'prisoner' just happened to be the Kyuubi itself, thrashing around its jail cell. It didn't want to die, simple as that, but the damn boy in glasses increased his chances of dying by at least sixty five percent. The coils around its vessel's heart were too messed up. They were re-arranged and all screwy.

"**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT DIE THIS WAY! I AM THE STRONGEST IN ALL OF HELL, I WILL NOT DIE HERE!"** The beast's screams didn't fall on deaf ears. Out of nowhere he heard a voice call out. The Kitsune began to pay attention to the sound, the faint yet familiar sound of a man. But at the same time, it didn't feel like a man, or beast for that matter. If felt like… more. The familiarity grew as the being's voice got louder until it was in complete hearing range.

Well, it looks like I'm finally in control again. I need to save this boy and if I hope to survive and step down. But first…"

At that very moment, black and red tendrils sprawled over the cage and began to attack the giant Kitsune. Tried as it might it couldn't get away from them. He clawed at them, bathed them in fire, summoned his nigh perfect chakra control, but the little buggers kept coming. They finally got to Kyuubi and started to cover him. The pain of theses, things digging into his flesh and devouring it was most unpleasant to say the least, but again familiar. A few minutes of devouring were what it took to remember who that person was.

"**YOU! You were sealed away; Hahaha! Well then, if you can't save the boy, no one can. I'm done here then." **The tentacles just kept devouring it until there was nothing left. The last you could see of the great beast was a big shit-eating grin on its face. The red chakra now roamed freely, merging with what was left of Naruto's blue charka to form a bright purple. When it was all over, the red and black tendrils combined into a humanoid shape. They continued to merge until it formed a man with a black jacket with two grey horizontal lines in the center of the long sleeves. He had on a black hood that covered his eyes. He looked around the now changed mindscape and it appeared to look like the apartment him and his sister Dana used in the past.

"Wonder how she is doing?" He wondered as he got up. As he looked around he went to the computer that now acted as a storage device for Naruto's memories. He clicked a button and almost destroyed the damn thing via Hammer Fist.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!"

The man's scowl deepened as he went through the boy memories, how could humans do this to their own kind? Not even the infected treated each other like this. They were no better than real demons Alex was acquainted with. Well then if they wanted a demon, they'll get one, and the hunters would finally become the hunted for a change. But first he had to do what was needed so that the boy could survive better than he did. Said boy was now lying in front of him, resting peacefully.

"This needs to change now, and I know there's only one way to do that. But on the bright side, at least I'll kind of have a son out of this."

With that said tentacles started to enter and cover Naruto's body, making him into something, more…  
"Well kid, things will be looking up for now on. It's not every day that someone becomes a living virus…"

(Outside)

Tsunade stared at the body of the boy. The boy's blond hair still spiky, his skin pale, hell almost white, and a calm smile on his face. It felt natural, real. Not the fake or cocky smile he put every time they met. This was a genuine smile and it was unfortunate that he wore it for the last time.

She never noticed Orochimaru until it was too late, His blade went straight through her and she went down on one knee. The snake in human form started to chuckle as he pulled his blade out, she was finally out of his hair, but that thought was thrown out of the window when Tsunade grabbed the blade, pulled it close enough for her slam her chakra enhanced fist into his face, sending him back a couple of feet. The nerve of this freak. He had no honor at all.

"You did this, and now you pay!" She rushed Orochimaru with speed he didn't know she had. Punches and kicks were flying everywhere and they were connecting. No one had seen Tsunade this mad since she caught Jiraiya peeing on her for the first time. The poor man was in the hospital for a whole month.

"Well the boy was in the way, and I just did us a favor and got rid of the trash." Orochimaru said. Her moves were now getting sloppy; her breathing ragged and body now aching from the use of her **Mitotic Regeneration**. She was against the ropes, but she didn't stop. She kept going, kept attacking every chance she got until she couldn't fight anymore. Jiraiya was still buried and Shizune was still unconscious so there was no help there either.

"I've failed." Was all Tsunade could say before she saw Orochimaru, with his blade wrapped around his tongue lunging at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the death to come but it never did. She slowly opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw.

Orochimaru's blade was stopped by the red and black arm of the deceased Naruto Uzumaki. Traveling up and down his arms were tentacles, all waving around aggressively. Soon all of his body was covered in those semi-sentient appendages. The only thing that was not covered was his now white eyes. But these weren't his Kyuubi induced eyes. No, these eyes were completely bone white. The iris, the retina, even the pupil, they were all white. The tentacles then merged to form a humanoid figure, devoid of emotion or any intent of doing anything. It just stayed there. Orochimaru was both intrigued and a little jumpy.

Intrigued because somehow the boy survived a Chakra Scalpel to the heart and stop his Kusanagi Sword. And jump because he didn't know what he would do if the Kyuubi had taken over the boy's corpse.

Tsunade was running through multiple emotions as she watched the figure that was standing in front of her.

Relief that somehow the boy survived.

Distraught because she almost let someone precious to her die again. That feeling of helplessness creeping back from her past.

Fear that the Kyuubi took over the boy's body as a 'Last Ditch Effort.'

And Anger because the Kyuubi would go so far as to do something like this just to get the last laugh.

After a while the tentacles a retracted back into the boy's body and then a more definite figure took its place.

The figure now wore absolutely no ninja gear besides what appeared to be holsters on both of his arms and right leg. He wore a rust orange hoody with sleeves that passed his hands halfway. The hood covering his eyes, leaving his whisker marks left to be shown to the world. He also wore a blue, almost black vest over the hoody. The Uzumaki symbol was on the back with multiple lines jetting out of the sides of it.

He raised his head; his eyes still covered revealed an all black metal headband attached to a rust orange bandana. The Leaf village symbol was pure white, making it stand out. The outfit was finished off with a pair of midnight blue pants and a pair of black boots.

"Naruto?" Tsunade frantically asked. Was Naruto truly alive? Is it a trick by the snake? These and many more questions were running through her head as he walked forward and help her up, She could see a small smile touch his lips as he got up. He flexed his arm, getting used to being alive again.

"But, how? You were dead!" The Snake Sannin just couldn't get the kid. Even in death this boy was stubborn, just like his father was. He thought that he would see the last of that man, but his past just kept coming out. The smile on Naruto's face soon disappeared as he heard him speak. He looked straight at the Man/Snake, with his now ice blue eyes. These eyes just shined under the boy's hood. It looked just unnatural, that was the only word Orochimaru and Kabuto, who started to get up, could describe the look in Naruto's eyes… Unnatural.

"Impossible." Kabuto muttered. He was sure that he hit his heart, so why is the boy still standing,

"Damn kid, you almost gave us a scare." Jiraiya said as he and Shizune limped over to them. Shizune quickly ran over to check on Naruto. She ran a diagnostic Justu on him and was scared. She just couldn't really explain it.

"Tsunade, His organs… they've fused. It's like he's just there. Like one big existing mass." Shizune didn't know that she hit that description right on the nose. As of right now, Naruto was Living Mass, a sentient being of space, incapable of dying by_ any_ human means.

"What?" Said Tsunade's only remark as she stared at the back of the boy she had just met a few days prior.

"I'll explain after this fight, right now let me take care of them. Trust me." Naruto said as he disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kabuto. His eyes were still glowing and they had a slight hint of bloodlust.

"Naruto, you're alive, well that's good. I thought you up and croaked on us. I have an idea, why not join us? You could become stronger than you can possibly imagine in Sound than in the Leaf.

You know no one will really accept you besides those that don't know about Kyuubi, so why stay somewhere you're obviously not wanted? You could have anything you want if you follow Orochimaru-sama. What do you say?"

Kabuto was always a slithery person. Always looking out for number one and forgetting everyone else for his own goals.

All he wanted was to be strong enough so he wouldn't depend on anyone else again. An admirable goal, but selfish and futile at best. He didn't care who he used, as long as became stronger. Everyone needs help once in a while, and to not accept it could lead to loneliness and death. Naruto knew this all too well.

To be alone for twelve years, with literally a handful of people you could call precious. No one deserved that life, and this proposal ensured that.

'_Would it be worth it? Besides Iruka, old man Tenchui and Ayame, what do I have there? I don't even know who my parents were.'_ Naruto walked up and reached for Kabuto's hand. Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked wide eyed while Orochimaru smirked. _'Excellent Kabuto, you've helped me gain yet another pawn in my army. And a potential body if surviving that attack indicates anything.'_ The snake thought as his apprentice reached for the boy's hand.

Before anyone could blink, Kabuto was being held in the air by his throat by Naruto. Spear-like tentacles were coming from out of his back, making a small hissing noise. Naruto remembered waking up and meeting Alex before stopping Tsunade from getting killed.

(Flashback- Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto woke up in an all black room with computer sitting on a desk. A map with a few hundred sticky notes and a chair in front of it. The room was dark; the only light source was the computer monitor. Naruto walked around fidgeted with most of the things there. He got bored and decided to mess with the computer. When he touched he got a massive surge of electricity sent through him, knocking him out.

When he woke up he was in a familiar sewer, only the difference was that it was clean. He walked over to Kyuubi's cage and to his surprise and horror… it wasn't there.

"How?" Naruto asked, and like a voice from above, it answered, "Shocking, isn't it." The voice chuckled at the last remark. The darkness from the room disappeared, revealing a man wearing civilian clothing and had his face covered by a hood. You could see a smirk on them man's face as he walked up to Naruto, who walked back in response.

"Whoa there, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Quite the opposite really.

So I guess you're wondering who am I and where is the Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded inventively.

"Well first of all this is your mind after what happened to you. Second, my name is Alex Mercer. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but at the same time I'm not." Confused, Naruto said the only thing that could come to mind…

"Huh? That makes no sense. How can you be two people but no be them at the same time?" Naruto was really confused. This man was the Kyuubi? He didn't look demonic or evil, but he did have that familiar aura of power the Demon Lord once had. But that still doesn't explain why he was here.

"I guess I should explain…. Well long story short I was once human like you, a scientist of sorts, but there was an experimental virus called Blacklight that I released. I was killed for that and it took over my dead body. That virus became sentient and, making a carbon copy of the original and poof, here I am today. I was not the first of my kind, but a refined version of the original virus. A **Prototype **if you will."

What Blacklight was and still is capable of was it had the ability to adapt to _absolutely_ and situation that is present. How? It consumes the biomass of other beings." 

Naruto at this point looked sick, this guy was eating people! He had a freaking cannibal inside of him. Alex, seeing Naruto's disgust, informed him on this little dilemma.

"Let's get one thing straight here; I didn't go around eating or consuming people all Willy nilly. I may not be human but I'm not a monster. I only consumed those who were my enemies, those who did wrong by me, and only to survive. Now back to the story… Ah yes." From there Alex explained his adventure in where his home used to be, how he stop the virus that he was a creation of from spreading throughout the world. It turned out that the virus did spread throughout the world, but with the help of the birth of chakra and demon kind after a few hundred years, they became the Kekkei Genkai that the ninja world knows of today. Alex also explained how he ran into Kyuubi.

"That was by far the best fight I ever had. I ran into it after it just got done destroying a village, and it was pissed. Because of its demonic chakra and other abilities I will not mention yet, I was against the ropes, but at the same time I was beating the bastard back. I ended up consuming the beast on the count of a 'lucky shot'. But because of the Kyuubi's demonic power and will we became a symbiotic being. We co-existed and from time to time we would share the body. 

One day a man with red eyes with three tomoe in each eye came to us and took control of us. It messed up my existence with Kyuubi and I ended up being sealed away. The next thing I know is I wake and the Kyuubi was dying because you were dead. I finally had permanent control, but to my horror I was dying as well. I did things in my life that would consider me a monster instead a protector, so I thought began to accept death. Before that happened l peered through your memories." Before Naruto could comment, Alex's form was covered in tentacles and started to grow. It grew until it was one-hundred feet tall, had red fur and nine long tails swishing back and forth. In a demonic voice the giant fox said,

"**As you can see, just to prove my story, I am both Kyuubi and Alex Mercer, but because of the number of people I've consumed over the years, I'm more than one person." **Then he shifted back into his human form.

Naruto looked down when he said that, would he insult him like everyone else did? Would he call him weak, pathetic? Would he finally accept what they were all called him?

"All I got to say is I'm sorry. I broke one of my cardinal rules; never consume the innocent, no matter what circumstance. The only way to save us both was to consume you and I owed you something. You carried a big burden, one of which normal humans could never understand and would eventually kill themselves because of the pressure. What I did was unforgivable and I came up with the perfect idea of penance. So I decided to lighten that load, by making you my successor and making you like me."

This was a lot for Naruto to take in, first the great Kyuubi was killed by this humanoid virus, and then said virus was the Kyuubi until he was sealed away. Now the man, no, being in front of him asked for forgiveness and in exchange make the boy just like him in a sense. Before anything else could happen, Naruto started to fade away. With quick thinking Alex plunged a tentacle into Naruto's head and heart, sending info into the boy.

"For right now this information on your new powers will be enough for you to defeat those two bastards out there. What I did was give you the Consuming ability and a weapon form. My time to talk to you is over for now, but remember these worse my heir… **Hunt** down evil,** Kill **those that threaten you and yours. **Consume** who is necessary to achieve and adapt. And lastly, **Become** the thing that your enemies will fear. This is goodbye for now." And with that Naruto disappeared and a new being was born. The perfect killer, Evolution in every sense of the word. The being that is the closest thing to a God than anything else, the First of his kind in a long time.

"Like I said kid, you're in for a while ride, and I'll be there to help out."

(Flashback end)

Now Naruto was standing as a new man, no reborn into something more, and he liked it. Human limits didn't exist to him and the whole word would soon know of that.

"You can take that idea of yours and shove it up your tight ass you limp dick meat sheath. I thought about 'joining you and your butt buddy over there." He said pointing at Orochimaru (Insert multiple snickering)

"Even though there aren't many, everyone I care about will be killed, and I refuse to let those precious to me die.

Because of you and that pedophile of a snake over, my home is in shambles, the villagers that hate me now hate me even more and one of the few people who actually gave a damn about me is dead!"

"Like I said before in the Chunnin Exams, that I will become Hokage, that I never go back on my word, for that is my nindo, my ninja way. My friends, my dream resides in that village and I'll be damned if I let you two fucktards and a bunch retarded villager get in my way of keeping my promises! I'd be going back on my word if I left and never came back, and no way in hell is that happening."

Naruto's hand started to sprout tentacles and said tentacles began to travel up his arm. They started to become black and harden, like bone. At the beginning of his shoulder the spike began form. His hand now had Razor sharp claws, Alex's first weapon form. How did he know this? It must've been those tentacles that entered him in his mindscape.

The claw twitched every now and then, like it was waiting for something to happen. The spectators there were in awe and shock. This was the dead last container of the Kyuubi? Where did this power come from? And was he the same child as before? These were the questions everyone watching asked themselves.

'_Thoughts'_

'_What happened to you? - Tsunade,_

'_Is this the Fox's doing?' Jiraiya/Orochimaru_

'_Naruto…'-Shizune_

'_I have to get away fast, that bloodline of his looks like the real deal' Kabuto_

'_Alright, finally some action!' –__Alex_

"I plan on staying in the Leaf Village, to bring peace to my home and to the homes of those who haven't heard of the word. Those who only do things for themselves and disregard everything and everyone for their selfish reasons must pay for your actions, and I will be the one who collects their souls as payment, starting with you…"

The claw opened like a pair of scissors and before you knew it Kabuto was thrown up into the air. Said son to be dead man was still too tired to do anything but stare at the face of his killer. As he came down, he peered into Naruto's icy blue eyes; they looked like they didn't belong there. They looked like the eyes of Kami. Unfortunately those eye were the last thing he would ever see, because right before he hit the ground… He was cut in half by the waist.

Blood gushed everywhere, but Kabuto's now lifeless body stayed suspended in the air. The tendrils began to rush over to the body, covering it from head to toe. The sounds of flesh peeling off of muscle, the cracking of bones and the swishing sounds of blood petrified all who bared witness to the cruel event.

Orochimaru was pissed, but giddy as well. He was pissed because his prized medic was dead and was eaten. And he was giddy because this new Naruto became a being of want and desire. The boy had powers not even his deranged mind could think of, and he wanted that boy for himself.

"Hmm, it seems the Uchiha isn't the only fish in the sea anymore. This may be my only chance." And without a second thought, the snake Sannin rushed past Tsunade and Jiraiya in extended his neck, hoping to give the boy his Curse Mark. Said boy looked uninterested as the man barreled into him, lodging his fangs into the boy neck. The man was satisfied that he had marked the boy, but something was off, something repelled the man's chakra and in its place was another chakra. It felt different, more, monstrous.

Then it hit him like a **Water Shark Bomb Justu** to the nuts, the boy was pumping Kyuubi's chakra into his system, which was causing his own chakra to burn away to quickly to do anything. His face scrunched up in fear as the demonic energy pass through him and started to attack him.

The pain was inhumanly unbearable. No one should feel this much pain and not die from it, but here he was, being burned alive by chakra like it was a natural occurrence.

Naruto seized this moment to finally rid the world of this man and cut through him, but he slipped away via Mud Clone Justu. Enraged that his target got away, Naruto slammed his claw down into the ground and what happened next shocked him.

Where Kabuto had lied unconscious against the rocks was a bush of spikes, standing straight up and made out of the same material as his claws. He looked in awe and muttered, "Cool."

He released the technique and walked to Tsunade and the others who were slack jawed because of what they saw. He looked at them, laughed nervously and said,

"Well I guess I have to explain while we rest huh?" They all nodded.

"Right. I'll start while we're walking back to the hotel. Don't ask any questions until were in a room and a Privacy Justu is up okay?" Again they nodded, and began his story of how he met Alex Mercer, the man's story and how he gained his powers. When he was done they were in their hotel room and the individual responses varied:

Tsunade hugged the boy to death, but you can't get past the Shinigami a second time so she let up, a blush and embarrassed look on her face. She also wanted to test the boy for any abnormalities that may have occurred.

Shizune wanted to study him some more, after what she had found out she was worried about her god-brother's well being.

Jiraiya wanted to check the seal and put the boy in the next volume of his book.

Naruto was, surprised, to say the least at their responses to his tale and how he became what he was now. Maybe there were people who cared about him, people who he could deem precious.

Alex was satisfied with his new charge. He was now positive that he made the right choice about passing his powers on to the boy. At least he would have some entertainment.

Everyone sat down and said nothing for a few minutes, everyone digesting the new info they were given

"So, Questions, concerns?" Tsunade raised her hand, what was this, school?

"Is the virus transferable and will you go through some test when get back to the village?" Naruto never thought about that, was it? Would others become like him, or would they become the monsters Alex told him about? The test sounded like a good idea, but what would happen if the council found out about him? He would have to lay low for a while.

"I have absolute control of my form, so I could infect who or what I wanted, but I'm against that unless I'm saving someone's life. I'll have to ask Alex just in case. And yes I'll take the tests, but nothing you find out will be told to the council. I don't need them on my back more than they are."

Tsunade nodded in understanding, during her younger years, the council tried to push suitors on her so that the First Hokage's bloodline would stay alive in the village. The Hokage Tower had to be renovated numerous times before they stopped.

"I need to see the seal, to see if it's intact." Jiraiya said as he got up, this new Naruto had the fox written all over it, a name change and some random story would change who the fox was and it was a demon, through and through.

"Um… What seal?" Nobody moved, and nobody spoke. Shit nobody even breathed. The seal he said was gone. That meant only a few things, Kyuubi was dead, they merged, or it took over the boy's body. Jiraiya planted a fist into the boy's chest, and nothing happened. He just stood there, and took a punch from a seasoned shinobi, like he was academy student. Naruto grabbed the man's fist, and hoisted him into the air and said in a emotionless voice,

"Now I assure you _Jiraiya, _There is no seal because there is no Kyuubi. Alex took his place and isn't as bloodthirsty as that demon. Now please refrain from punching me, or something, unpleasant will take place." He then let go of a dazed Jiraiya, who bagged back slowly before sitting down. Still a little confused, Shizune spoke,

"But how could Alex not be Kyuubi? You said that it was, but at the same time, it wasn't. It makes no sense."

"I know what I said, but that's was as best as he could explain it at the time. He merged with me to a) save my and his life and b) as a form of penance. It wasn't his fault, said some guy named Madara sealed him away inside making Kyuubi the dominant mind. I don't know about you guys, but I'm about ready to go to sleep so if you don't mind…" he walked into the bedroom, shifted into some pajamas, which consisted of a orange wife beater, and some blue pajama pants, and went to sleep. They all followed him soon after.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Well that went well. Alex can you tell me about my abilities?" Naruto said as they watched all that transpired outside of his mind. They were going over a few things like powers he was expecting to get.

"Well for one, I have no idea what powers you will get. I know your powers will range from offensive, to defensive, to sensory. Your justu will increase in power because of Kyuubi's chakra fusing with yours. You don't feel it but you chakra is limitless, but you have to practice with it in order to fully utilize it. I didn't know at times what my powers would be, so I let instinct and what I needed at that moment take over. Your powers will be completely random to you. The Claws and Consuming abilities were default. Speaking of powers, follow me." As they walked by they saw three doors, one blue, one red and one black. Alex went toward the blue door and pointed at it.

"These doors, lead to the Web of Intrigue, it's where the memories of all you consume reside. Their history, their memories, skills are all at your disposal. I suggest you go through them a few times after to get quite a few, it gets crowded in there. The Black door is mine, the Red, Kyuubi's and the new blue door is yours. Well I'm tired so I'm gonna catch up on some sleep, being a virus and all you get a lot of it."

The next morning was uneventful to say the least. Nobody talked, they all packed their stuff and left. Both Tsunade and Shizune glanced at Naruto's backside, blushing as he walked ahead of him. He now wore a sleeveless red hoody with tribal markings on the back. The hood was unzipped, so you could tone, battle scarred chest. It was littered with gashes and cuts. Lacerations and brands were on his back as well. They wondered why he didn't make them go away, and what he said saddened them.

"It's a reminder of my life thus far. I will never forget what the village did to me, but I can forgive. For they are blinded by fear and memories of the past. And when I become Hokage, I plan to help them see." From that day onward, both Tsunade and Shizune would find out exactly what happened to this boy while they were away.

He walked around with his hood down. You could now see his shoulder length spiky blond hair, the darkened whisker marks and feral grin. All in all, he looked like a younger version of Minato Namikaze. How ironic that he looked like the man that sealed his fate. He had to look into their similarities another time, as he and the others were now in front of the wall of the great Ninja Village. He placed his hood on, to hide his hair from the villagers as they walked in.

"_Well Konohagakure, I hope you're ready, because Naruto Uzumaki is back. And this time, I won't be holding back._

**Author's Note: Well that's it. Hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed it immensely.**

**This Naruto will be Semi Dark at times, remembering cruel events in the past will surely bring about pent up emotions. So to all of those who did the boy wrong, well all I can say is it's time to kick the bucket. **

**About Kabuto dying and being consumed: I never liked that dude. I truly believe that he's gay or something. And who in their right mind would stay loyal to a body snatcher? You have to be scared, aroused or just retarded. His skills in medicine will come into play later in the story when Naruto goes through his memories. **

**Please review and help me with some ideas. Oh and if you want me to promote a story, please ask. I'll see what I can do.**

**Oh and I'm almost done with the next Chapter of the Believer's Oath. I had to clean up the grammar and add a few more details, sorry about the delay.**

**God Bless**

**The Cursed Prophet**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry this is not an update but no less important! I'm sure by now the majority of you have heard about fanfiction suddenly cracking down on all the fanfics containing content that are 'supposedly' against the website's rules and regulations. Well if you haven't yet, please head over to change . org and search 'fanfiction' and click on the first link and sign the petition to prevent the destruction of the fanfiction site we know and love.

Also get all your friends and family members to sign the petition as well, even if they don't know what fanfiction is since it will only take a minute of their time at most. And for authors, make sure to post this notice on at least one of your stories so that everyone will know of the petition and how we can prevent it!


End file.
